Annex
by All The Good Names Taken
Summary: UNFINISHED. You do not need to have read the book to read. Paralell Earth is invaded by 'Souls'. Creatures who attach to a body and erase the mind of it. Will The Doctor be willing to let an innocent live, even if it means losing his Rose?
1. Introduction

****

Annex

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the idea to have these worlds collide.

****

Introduction

I opened my eyes, well, my _hosts _eyes for the first time. I felt groggy. I felt my brow crease at the word. _Groggy? _I felt puzzled by the word. Humans had such strange terms. I looked around. White. Everywhere. I squinted. Figures. Two figures were beginning to take shape before me. I tried to say something, but my words died. I was so tired.

"She's coming round," I heard one of them say. Female. Definitely female. _English. _My host's mind provided the word as I tried to place the womans accent. London cockney, I realised as she continued. "Get over here! She's coming round!"

The second figure backed away to make room for a new one. I could now see perfectly and I took in the appearances of my Healers. The woman was short, with a caring build. A Mother maybe. She had white blonde hair, quite obviously dyed and a sad face. She had blue eyes. The second figure was different. He was tall, and skinny, but with a strong physique. His hair was brown, _dark chocolate brown._ My host's mind provided me with the phrase. It was one she had used often. He had a childish face, but old eyes that looked like they had seen as much as myself. His eyes. His eyes were brown. I felt uncomfortable. There was a strange feeling of recognition that made me feel uneasy. Such familiar eyes. He was dressed differently to the woman, who was wearing jeans and a black sweater, her brightened hair tied messily in a bun behind her head. The man was different. He was clad in a suit, a blue suit. Again, the strange feeling of recognition flared inside me.

The man rose something to my face, but I was too tired to raise my arm. It was a light, used by doctor's to check Human's eyes, memory handed me the explanation. Suddenly, everything flashed and I found myself elsewhere.

__

I load the gun hurriedly. I don't have a lot of time before those things came through the door. Where is The Doctor? I pray he is safe. That's all that mattered. That he's safe. I rise my gun to the trembling door as The Seekers clash mercilessly on the other side. I wasn't going to go down without a fight. That's what The Doctor would do.

Fear. Cold and desperate rushed through, locking my limbs. I panicked. But I couldn't bring myself to speak. I couldn't see. Only the door, shuddering under the weight of The Seekers behind it. I wanted to pull myself out and run away. Hide.

"She's having a panic attack!" the suited man cried, running away and coming back. His words seemed distant. Like I was being brought away from him. There was a strange prick in my arm. Sedative my memory supplied. The man was telling me something. No. My hosts memories recognised his tone of voice. He was _asking _me something. I closed my eyes, the sedative making me drowsier than I already was.

"No!" The man snapped, desperately, grabbing my hand. Shock and anger flooded through me, burning me. The emotions were overwhelming, leaving gasp for breath. Fear stung once more. Those emotions were not mine. I was not shocked he had took my hand, nor was I angry… I pushed the horrible thought from my mind. I felt his hands rise to my face, which underneath the skin burned with rage. Why was she so angry? She shouldn't have _any _influence on me!

"I need you to open your eyes," the man said soothingly. I trusted him at once. His voice. Such a sweet, familiar sound. I opened them slowly and looked at the man, looked into his antique eyes. He stared back, his face falling to horror. Suddenly I was overwhelmed again with fear. It was so painful. How did Humans cope? But I couldn't think about that. This man, he shouldn't be the one I'm waking up to. His hand dropped from my face as if he could feel the emotion and it burnt him.

"She's…" His words died on his lips. The woman's face rapidly became terror-filled. I swallowed and finally willed myself to speak.

"Where am I?"

The question was simple. Short and to the point, my memory gave me. The woman looked at me and winced. I wanted to sit up and face my enemies. That's what these people were. Not Healers. _Humans. _Brutish, violent Humans. The fear still clutched at me as though it was trying to pop my lungs. But I couldn't run, and I couldn't hide. I was so tired…

"Earth," the man answered. His voice had changed, from the light, almost optimistic tone to dark. Solemn. These words were all so sad. How could Humans not cry when ever they opened their lips?

"Who are you?"

There was no answer this time. And if there was I didn't hear it. The sedative was catching my blood, slowing it, making my mind and sense fall. My eyelids grew heavy and soon dropped over my eyes. I couldn't hear anything, but a muffled sound. Like someone was choking on air. Sobbing my memory placed on my mind. An image from my hosts past leaked to me. Grief, excruciating melancholy swamped me.

__

I bang my hands desperately off the wall, tears so new their warmth burns. I want this wall to shatter. Just to break into a million tiny pieces. I want him back! Oh God! He's gone! I scream:

"BRING ME BACK!" I throw my arms frantically against the wall, trying so badly to break it. "BRING ME BACK!" A sob breaks my cry, robbing me off breath, making my next shriek higher pitched and broken. "'Bring me ba-ck!" Pete says something behind but I don't listen. My hands are pressed against the white. I sob distraughtly and my word becomes on.

"No…"

I flinched. The sadness was so unbearable. No one had warned me of these incredible emotions. But I was so tired that my distress my short lived. The sedative had me almost gone. Then, a name floated to the surface of my mind, that was drifting from now to dream.

__

Doctor…

"Doctor…" I whisper, so low I can barely hear it myself. "Your name is Doctor."

****

Well, here you are. I'm not entirely sure that I will continue this. But I do rather like the story I've created and will continue to write it. If you wish to read more than please review and tell me so and the next chapter will be up soon.

ATGNT


	2. Company in Awakening

****

Company in Awakening

My eyes fluttered open. It was darker in the room now, but not completely. The lights were simply dimmed. Knowledge flooded to me in doses, depending on what I saw and needed. I sat up. It was strange. This body was, unfamiliar. Alien. I stretched out my arms, flexing my fingers. I brought my, _right_ hand to my face and ghosted my fingertips over the skin. Touch. It was so vivid. I had such smooth skin. All my senses were so strong, so tremendous in the effect they had on me. I ran my fingers over my face. Humans were such strange creatures. Noses in the middle of the face, _two _eyes and ears and a mouth below them. It was so odd and new. All these, _sensory _organs my host's almost erased mind supplied. I was so shocked at how any living thing could bear emotions and senses at once. It was intolerable. I looked around. I was alone.

The room was small, just a bed, a dresser and one or two chairs. Mismatched. I liked that, though I shouldn't. Because _I _didn't like mismatched things, _she _liked mismatched things. I was warned that some of my host's memories and favours would be loose and hard to fade, but it was still a shock. I had never encountered such resistance before. I looked down at myself. I was wearing black jeans, so black they nearly vanished in the shadows. I had no shoes or socks on. Socks. An image of the bizarre things drifted to my mind. Humans. Such weird little things, thinking of such weird little objects. Foot protection against foot protection. It baffled me, but I put such meaningless thoughts aside. I reached over and flicked the small switch on the lamps base. Light flooded the room. I blinked, not used to the sudden brightness. I held my hand up to my face.

Pink.

My top was pink. The sleeves were long and the ended at my wrist. The top was fitting, not loose and it had round neck. It was a light material, soft to touch. Thin and vibrant magenta pink.

Pink.

Pink was my favourite colour. _No! _Pink was _her _favourite colour. Not mine. I looked around. There was a mirror at the wall across from the bed where I lay. It wasn't very big, but I would be able to take in my full appearance now. I sat up properly and swung my legs round the bed. When I first stood up, it took me a moment before I could stop my head from spinning. I walked over to the mirror and looked at myself.

I had an oval face, friendly and quaintly pretty. I ran a finger over my lips. No make-up, (an image and explanation followed my discovery). That meant my lips were pink too. Not lip-stick or lip-gloss, (Humans and their strange creations), pink, but a subtle faded pastel. I liked it. Just like she had. I had white teeth, she cared for her teeth. She had been scared of dentists. I drifted through her memories and old thoughts absently. Then I curled a front strand of my hair. Blonde. I was blonde. And not white blonde, but a nice, young yellow. It reminded me of sunshine.

__

I look at him smiling. He is so _different. But I like him this way. I miss my old Doctor though. I miss him so much. But I can't help but love this man the way I did the other. They're both the same man. The scent of apple-grass is strong and the sunshine is dancing so perfectly off his new hair. His new, great, _really _great hair-_

The memory stopped suddenly and I was looking back at myself in the mirror. I shook my head. I liked that memory. It filled me with hope and delight. Made me, _happy. _Happiness was a nice emotion, calming and thrilling at the same time. I tried to search for it again, but something was stopping me. My stomach dropped. Dread. This was a new one. It was horrible and uncomfortable and I suddenly felt like crying. _She _was stopping me.

But that was impossible! Hosts weren't supposed to resist this way! I felt panic again, but tried to calm myself. It would take time for me to get used to this body and it's preferences. Once I did, whatever was left of my hosts mind would fade. _My host… _I had never bothered to find her name. I closed my eyes and concentrated, delving deep into her thoughts.

Nothing, no name.

This confused me. Did my installation damage her? Were some of her memories lost or beyond repair? I tried again. Surely she would know her own name. Flowers. Flowers sprung to mind but their names never came. This troubled me. Everything that had to with her name was fading, like trying to grasp hold of a dream when you awoke. She had not always been this way. Her name was just never needed. They never told anyone their names unless they needed too. Her name was fading, from her own need of never using it. It was her rule. No one could know her name as she searched for him. I tried to make sense of her thoughts. Her memories were ghosting, one moment it would start as herself, then another it would be herself and someone else, then back to own self again. This was confusing me greatly and I couldn't concentrate on searching any longer.

There a feeling of triumph, searing in the back of my mind. It was not mine. _She _was feeling smug. Smug. She was glad at my confusion, glad I could not access as freely as I wished. She was so strong. I tried to ignore it. But there was no point. My host was very much active, and she wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"You're up." I jumped and turned quickly, pressing myself against the wall. It wasn't the man from before. The Doctor. My host's heart suddenly swelled, desperately as though trying to break free from the body to find him. This was a new person. He was a little taller than myself. His hair was a light brown colour, but cut very short and spiked in- _Gel, _probably. He had a round face, and dark eyes. He leant his form against the door's frame.

__

Jake.

My memory supplied me with an image from her past. He was a friend, good friend. But I couldn't help but fear him, despite my host's need to acknowledge him. He was _Human. _His eyes. Human.

"Jacks, it's up!" he cried behind him. _It? _I felt offended, a new feeling that I instantly disliked. _She _disliked it also. The woman from before came round the door. She cringed. My appearance hurt her. I didn't want to hurt her. She looked so friendly.

_But Human! _I scolded myself._ Humans are bad! They lie, they hate, they kill._

The woman stretched herself, standing to her full height, seeming braver. But her eyes were shadowed. She was sad, and angry. Fear prickled in my stomach. I shut my eyes. I was told of what angry Humans could do, and it terrified me. Suddenly, I felt her hand on my cheek. I recoiled instantly, as though her touch had scalded me. I shrunk lower. I felt her step back. I had hurt her again.

"What did The Doctor say?" Interest made me stand a little straighter. I yearned for this man. _She _yearned for this man.

"Nothing, I think he's too upset to think straight," Jake answered. "He hasn't moved all night. Don't worry!" Jackie obviously had made some kind of bad expression. "We removed all the drink! Don't if being Human now makes him crave for it like we do, but better safe than sorry."

_Human now?_ I thought quietly to myself. _Was he not Human before? _

"Right, well. Take care of her," Jackie said softly. She was so sad. "He'll figure something out and we'll save her." Jake made a noise, a sceptical laugh through his nose. Jackie leant down to me and held my face again. I held still. I didn't want to upset her again. "She's my _daughter_! I won't let you harm her, or the, alien."

The words were strange. She was my host's mother. No wonder I had such an attachment. Such a deep need to keep her happy. My host loved her. I opened my eyes. Jackie left without another word. I sighed shakily and fell towards the floor. Jake approached me and bended down to me. I looked back at him, daring not to blink.

"I dunno what you thought you were doing, getting into _that _body!" he said warningly. I wanted to turn away, but couldn't. "But if it's one thing I know, I know that the boss ain't so happy with you choosing it. So you better hope you have something to stop him from ripping you right out of her skin!"

I flinched at the horrifying image, provided by my memory to fit the words. Humans were such violent creatures, with such macabre minds. Jake stood and left, closing the door behind him. I shrunk down further and sat on the floor. My mind was reeling with questions. How had I got here? Where were my Healers? How long would I be let to live? I decided to drift through my hosts memories. Jakes words had rattled her just as they had myself and it drained her of control.

My host had such wonderful memories. I was going to start with her earliest memories, the ones that would fade first. She had left school, it never really mattered to her. She worked in a shop. She had liked it. A new face came to me, one I had yet to meet. Mickey. He was dark with a brave face. She loved him. No. She _had _loved him. Grief shocked me suddenly. He was gone too, just like so many people who danced in her mind. I suddenly realised how weak my hosts last remaining thoughts were and at once went to seek a name.

__

NO!

I shot up. Fear. Anger. Distress. That was not possible.

_Are you still, present?_

_Yeah I am! Thanks for noticing! _Sarcasm.

_Well you won't be for long. As soon as I fully grasp my body-_

My _body! _

_-You'll cease to exist! And I'll be free to wander among your treasured memories!_

She fell silent. I had worried her. I smiled to myself, giving _myself_ the liberty to feel smug.

_What's _your_ name then? _She asked, less fiercely than before.

_Silent Star Path._

_'S nice, _she was sad now and her words became slurred in my head. Panic filled me, running with my blood to every part of my body. She was not supposed to be here. She should have gone a long time ago, yet here she was, conversing with me. I felt sick.

_You feel sick? Least you don't have a, worm-thing in the back of your head!_

_I'm not a worm,_ I argued, the image of the creature floating before me.

_Close enough,_ she huffed. I sighed.

_Look, I told you my name, can that favour be repaid?_

She was silent for a few moments, and for one gleeful moment I thought she had gone, but then her faint, but distinguishable cockney voice filled my head again.

__

'S important.

I don't wish to refer to you as 'host'. Even though you'll only be here shortly, I'd like to use your name.

Bravery swelled in her as she spoke, her voice louder this time.

_I will be here for a while! This is_ my _body and _my _mind and I would like to keep them! I've dealt with aliens before and I'm not about to give up now! _

She was delaying me. She really didn't want me to use her name. Why was she so afraid of me knowing it?

_'Cause you might take it. _I felt my brow furrow in confusion. She explained. _I've heard that some, of your kindtake the name of the person you stole. Like, Stars Dancing on Bear Neck will take a Human body and then claim the name of their host. Becoming, John or something. _

I felt a little amused at the strange name she had thrown together, but I tried to understand.

__

And I won't let you do that. You may have stolen my body, but I won't let you become me!

She fell silent. I waited for her to continue, but it seemed, for the moment, I was alone. I got up and climbed back into the bed. My head was throbbing from my inner clashings and I felt tired already from the fighting I had no real part in just minutes before. Ideas of how to eliminate my company rose and fell with every second and I decided it best to just sleep. To drift into unconsciousness. Maybe that way I would receive peace.

****

Reviews are welcome. Little boring, but required. Next chapter, Silent Star Paths will meet The Doctor, properly.


	3. Confrontation

**Sorry for the delay and shortness. Due to my own sudden breaking of heart, I find myself a little inspiration. :( **

**Confrontation**

__

I can feel Donna's eyes on me as I stare up at the burning sky. I know she can save this world, but still that sickening feeling of grief is twisting inside me. I miss Jack already. I never even got to say "hi"…

"You're always wearing the same clothes," Donna states as I turn to meet her gaze. I can tell by her eyes that I look as sad as I feel. But her voice was stern, her face made to look hard and curious.

"Why won't you tell me your name?"

"None of this, was meant to happen," I cut across her. I tell her about The Doctor, but I can see that she's still wondering why I refused answering. She closes her eyes and speaks again, opening them on the last word.

"Who are you?"

I woke with a start. The images of her memory had scared me. A sky of fire… I shuddered beneath the covers. Only a Human could have memories of such horror. I closed my eyes and tried to remember as much as I could. But mostly I just kept returning to the fact that she had denied Donna the same thing she denied me. Why was her name such a secret? I threw the covers off myself. I was too warm. Sitting up, a cast my gaze around the room.

I tensed and shot up against the wall next to my bed. I was not alone. The figure seemed unaffected by my sudden reaction. My host swelled suddenly within me, reaching desperately out for the figure. I crushed her down, drowning out her presence. She was too tired at the moment to fight back.

"Can you understand me?" he asked. I nodded slowly. The man stepped into the light.

__

Doctor!

"Doctor…" I whisper. The man stood straight before me, blue suit and brown hair, whisked up into a wild style that every ounce of my host adored. Oh God it hurt. To see the one thing in the universe you want and not being able to reach out and touch them…

__

"I've got a TARDIS, same old life. Last of the Time Lords…"

"On your own..?" I choke in reply. He nods fast and short.

Then I realise, this is it. There is no way back. He isn't going to come and get me. He's saying goodbye, for good…

"I-" I break and look away. I can't say it. Saying it means it really is goodbye, But he has to know. He deserves that. Oh God, I'll never see him again. I can't even touch him… I take a breath and turn back.

"I love you!" My voice collapses into a sob on the last word. He stares at me, then smiles and says;

"Quite alright too." He is trying to sound casual, to bring some normality to the situation. But his voice is broken and the situation is far from normal. A whole universe stands between me and him. I nod and smile, trying to help. But my face is strained, so I guess it's more of a grimace.

"And I suppose…" he starts. I wait, silent. Praying. "If it's my last chance to say it…"

Please! Please…

He face falls to grief, as though I'm already gone. "Rose Tyler-"

Gone. He's gone. The connection. Only two minutes… I stand there, shocked. Grief strikes so hard I feel weak, my heart shattered into dust, mixing with the sand. I fall into my hands, and cry…

"Oh God!" I sighed, closing my eyes. That one hurt. I gripped my shoulders. At once, The Doctor had swept to my side. I avoided his gaze. This man, the one my now very active host was screaming inside my head for, left her? Left her standing on a beach, lost from all that she knew and all she had familiar.

"What's your name?" he asked, ignoring me. I searched for my voice, delving deep to find the words.

"Silent Star Path," I whisper. His eyes flashed. He was hurt. My voice hurt him. I wanted to hold him, to take his hand in mine. My host scolded me for sharing her thoughts. But I couldn't help it.

"Do you know what you've done?" I knew exactly what he was talking about, but still I feigned confusion. I had done nothing wrong and he wasn't going to make believe I had.

_You stole my body!_ My host snapped inside my head. I turned away from his gaze_._

"Silent Star Path, answer me!" I whipped back.

"I, I don't know," I replied softly. I did know.

"You've stolen something very dear to me and I want it back!" The words raced out of his mouth, nearly a top each other, the last one snapping.

"I'm sorry!" I was. "I can't choose my hosts. I was _placed _in this body, I didn't know who she was, I don't even know her name!"

This made The Doctor soften slightly. But only slightly. He sat up straighter and considered me. I wanted to fling my arms around him. No, she wanted to. I tried to suppress her desires, but they were strong. She would do anything to touch this man._ I_ would do anything.

_Stop doing that!_

_What?_

_Taking my thoughts! You want to hold his hand, I know you do. It's only because I want to, which means your copying me and I want you to stop!_

_I can't! As long as you're this active, your feelings with coincide with mine! If you want me to stop, you'll have to leave!_

_That's not that going to happen! _Those words were familiar. But I had no time to search for the memory. In fact I dreaded the memories. They hurt so much.

"Are you alright?" I looked at him. He had such sad eyes. He was concerned, genuinely. He really cared. Just not as much if I had been who my body was.

"No," I answered truthfully. "I don't know where I am! I'm all alone, trapped in a body with memories that hurt me! I'm confused and I all I know is you!" My slight hysteria died, the words becoming soft. "A stranger without a name, whom I only trust under my host's influence!"

"Is she, present?" The Doctor asked, hopefully. I could see he was as desperate to reach her and she him. She loved him so much.

"No," I lied. My host screamed inside me, yelling and fighting for freedom to tell him how she was there. But I ignored her, and did not give away her presence. I held still.

The Doctor eyes collapsed. Shattered. He was so sure, and I had broken it. I felt ashamed, but I could not go back now. I had told my "truth" and that was the story I must follow. To take it back could prove all he thought about me. Though really I had proved it myself. Just not aloud. He looked away from me. I knew he could not bear to look me in the eyes. He hated the ring of reflective that circled them. I know he did.

I searched frantically for a memory of hate in this man. The man I was slowly, but surely, beginning to love against my will. My host was so strong and her memories so vivid I now knew this man as well as she did. My search was pointless. This man had never truly hated anything or anyone. Not while he had known my host. And I doubted he had before that. I could not see the smiling man, giddy in my hosts presence, hating.

The Doctor rose and headed towards the door. I opened my mouth and the words escaped before I could stop them.

"Do you hate me?"

Silence.

"Yes."

**Again, sorry for the shortness. But having one's heart broken can halt writing... **


End file.
